Electrify me Naruto
by ReinaSaurus
Summary: Sasuke got a text from Naruto telling him to meet up with him...what awaits him? One-Shot. Boy x Boy. Song Fiction.


**Author Note:** So…I came up with this particular fan-fiction, waking up one day and listening to the radio. I heard this certain song playing and imagined a sexifying Sasuke and a slutty Naruto dancing together so intimately. I don't usually like writing song lyric stories but this is the only exception…

It's probably a good idea to listen to the song while reading this...cause it sounds better?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do not own the song, Electric ****it's ****by Shawn Desman.**

* * *

**Electrify me Naruto**

It was a Friday night; Sasuke had just finished an important business meeting. He had entered his black Mercedes and his phone beeped. He got a text message. He checked it and smirked.

_Sasukeeeeee Temeee 3 ! Meet me at the usual place now? See you there xoxoxo -Foxii-Naruu ;)_

"Dobe..." and started his engine. He drove to the Konoha night club. He parked, got out and looked around. He couldn't find his sexy blonde but he noticed a lot of guys and girls stare at him. 'Am I overdressed? Well I didn't have time to change out of my suit…oh well…where the hell is Naruto!' He walked up to the entrance "Sup Sasuke" Sasuke nodded to the bouncer "Sup Choji, is Naruto here?" Choji nodded "ten minutes ago" Sasuke frowned then thanked his friend, walking inside. 'Shit! He probably started dancing already!' he grinded his teeth together, looking around for his blonde. He walked up to the bar and ordered a drink. He sat on the stool chair, waiting for his drink and sighed. He turned himself towards the dance floor, his eyes searching through the heavy crowd. That's when he saw _him_.

A blonde young man was wearing dark black skinny fit jeans and an orange top that dropped at the top showing his tanned shoulders and almost showing his pink nipples, the rest of the shirt hugged tightly around his waist. The young blonde had his eyes half-lidded, looking lustfully around him, his head swaying around. He dropped his hips up and down, side-to-side. He snaked his waist around, moving his arms up and down feeling over his body, roaming over his curves. The blonde was synced with the song and every beat that played; it was as if the song was chosen particular for the 'sex bomb' blonde.

Sasuke smirked, staring hungrily at the tasty blonde before him. His drink had already arrived while his eyes trained over the sinful treat.

_Girl girl girl, you know I been watching you all night long__  
__Girl girl girl, I know you got __your own thing going on__  
__I can't help but think about what's on your mind__  
__Wanna know what it would take to get inside__  
__You you you, got the whole spot wonderin' bout who you are_

He took a couple sips of his drink devouring the curving blonde dancing erotically for all to see. He looked up from his drink noticing the blonde catching his eyes. The two smirked haughty towards each other. Sasuke took a huge gulp from his drink, finishing it, and walking off into the crowd.

_You you you, can have your pick but I'm__ the one you want__  
__So I'm 'bout to make my way down to the floor__  
__Cuz I don't think I can hold it back no more_

He continued to walk through the crowd and began to realize something. The blonde had his own space dancing by himself. No one dared to come any closer intimidated by the blondes' assault against his own body. His facial expressions shown were probably the most lethal of his body and called on to his sexual desires. Sasuke smirked in excitement knowing full well that only he could claim this rare sex angel. The raven man stalked behind the swaying blonde, sliding his hands down the sides of the blonde's hips. He felt the blonde tremble from his touch. The blonde arched his back closer into the taller man, flipping his blonde head into the gap of the raven's shoulder. He stretched his neck out in pleasure as the raven's large hands glided over his stomach lowering into the layers of clothes slipping his fingers over his heated skin. The raven pushed his self closer into the blonde, leaning his crotch closer to the soft ass grinding up and down in rhythm to the music. The blonde purred out a moan raising his face to brush his lips against the raven's pale cheeks. "Hey Sasuke" he turned his head back, tilting to the side as the raven skimmed his fingers over the blondes sensitive clothed length. Sasuke lowered his head smirking as he bit into the soft tanned skin neck "Hey Naruto" he whispered his name huskily causing the blonde to grind back into the hard length behind him.

_Cuz you're just mind blowing hypn__otizing head down to your toes__  
__Way your hands going down your back watch that body go__  
__It's electric lectric lectric electric__  
__You're so electric lectric lectric electric_

The two continued to move in sync to each other moving as one, snaking their bodies up and down in a snake-like movement.

_Oh_

The two swayed their bodies side to side liking the feeling of the heat vibrating off each other, the sweat beading off them as they entwined their bodies hard against the other.

_Girl girl girl, you lookin' so fine __and I bet that you know, you know__  
__Girl girl girl, everything about you is all I want__  
__The way you workin' it girl I can tell you're bad__  
__It drives me crazy when you lick your lips like that_

_Oh_

Naruto strutted off Sasuke turning around in a sway, causing his ass to move seductively. He faced Sasuke slowly moving closer to him. He walked into Sasuke's parted legs overlapping them, grinding into the beats of the music, back and forth.

_Cuz you're just mind blowing hypnotizing head down to your toes__  
__Way your ha__nds going down your back watch that body go_

Moving faster and harder when the music picked up, Naruto moaned against the hard friction in his pants. Pushing down harder, wanting more, Sasuke grabbed around Naruto's waist pulling him in harder while holding in his moans.

_It's electric lectric lectric electric__  
__You're so electric lectric lectric electric__  
__Oh__  
__Electrify me, with that body__  
__Electrify me, with that body__  
__Electrify me, with that body__  
__Electrify me_

Sasuke pulled Naruto up into his hips, spreading the blondes' legs apart. Naruto wrapped his legs tight around Sasuke's hips. Naruto placed his hands on Sasuke's shoulders, holding himself so he wouldn't fall. They grind harder, rubbing their clothed erections against each others. Naruto shuddered when he felt a heat boil within threatening to explode in him. "Ahhh…Sasuke…ahh…" He pulled himself into Sasuke's chest, gripping on to his dress shirt, melting at the spot.

_Cuz you're just mind blowing hypnotizing head down to your toes__  
__Way your hands going down y__our back watch that body go__  
__It's electric lectric lectric electric, so electric__  
__You're so electric lectric lectric electric_

They continued to sway slowing down to agonizing pulls and pushes._  
__  
__Cuz you're just mind blowing hypnotizing head down to your toes__  
__Way your hands going down your back watch that body go__  
__It's electric lectric lectric electric, lectric__  
__You're so electric lectric lectric electric_

Sasuke slowly lowered Naruto on to the dance floor, holding him closer. The two slowed down swaying side to side much slower. Sasuke whispered into Naruto's voice, hunger laced over, "we should finish this at home" Naruto looked to Sasuke, seeing the clear lust grazed over the dark eyes. He blushed, smiling breathlessly "Yeah, we should" Sasuke smirked happily grabbing his love's hand dragging him off the dance floor, out of the club and into the car, leaving a crowd full of people, confused, hot and depressed.

"Shit…I was hoping they would have sex on the dance floor…" one dancer groaned

"They didn't even kiss!" the partner of the other dance complained.

"I Know! They just danced as if they were having sex!" another agreed, complaining more.

"Fuck this! I'm going to jerk off in the bathroom…." Sighed a very unfortunate dancer, leaving, as many others agreed and followed.

_Oh_

_**The End….:)**_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, so I hope that came out better than I had original try to make it…if that makes sense?

**Anyways, thanks for reading!**

**Please comment/review!**

**Question:** Did it make sense when they were dancing?


End file.
